User blog:Sbcm133/Fandom Big Brother 2
Background Inspired by User:LogzLogan1278 The wiki gets to decide who wins HOH, noms, Veto, Have-Nots, and any other twists that come along. Votes will be mainly randomized but as realistic as possible. Casting Requirements: Select one houseguest from ANY Big Brother franchise that did not participate in season 1. Houseguests Twists * Most Valuable Player (MVP): For the first three weeks (including the very first week, when America voted before the premiere), viewers voted for the Most Valuable Player, the player whom they thought was playing the best game. The MVP anonymously named the third nominee. The MVP's nominee was revealed every week right before the Power of Veto competition. The MVP could choose whether to reveal their status to the other HouseGuests or not. This arrangement lasted for the first three weeks. For the following three weeks, America acted as the MVP. *'Battle Back Competition:' The first five evicted HouseGuests competed against each other for the opportunity to re-enter the house. Lewis and Sam faced off in the first competition which Sam won. Sam then faced Grace in the second competition which Sam won. With Grace defeated, Sam faced Robert in the third competition which Robert won. Finally, Robert faced Bassey in the last competition. Robert ultimately won and re-entered the house as the Battle Back Champion. Voting History } | |Jessica |''Vetoed'' Bassey |Ana Clara |Amanda | |Dominique |Ryan | |''Vetoed'' Kayleigh | | | ! |- ! |Lewis |Sam |''Vetoed'' Amanda |Robert |Bassey |Ana Clara |Amanda | |Nikki |Ryan | | | | | ! |- ! | |Sam |Grace | |Bassey |Ana Clara |Amanda |Seth | |Ryan |Robert | |Kayleigh | | | |- ! | | |Grace | |Kayleigh |Ana Clara | |Seth | | |''Vetoed'' Robert |Demetres | | | |1}} | |- ! |Sam |Sam | |Jessica | |Ana Clara | |Dominique |Dominique | |Robert | | | |2}} | |- ! | |Sam | |Robert | |Ana Clara |Amanda |Dominique |Dominique |Ryan | | | |3}} | |- ! |Sam |Sam |Grace | | | |Amanda |Dominique |Dominique | | | |4}} | |- ! |Lewis | |Grace | | | | |Seth |Dominique | | |5}} | |- ! |Lewis |Amanda | |Jessica |Kayleigh |Ana Clara |Amanda | | | |6}} | |- ! |Lewis |Amanda |Amanda |Robert |Bassey | |Amanda | | |7}} | |- ! |Lewis | | |Jessica | | | | |8}} | |- ! |Lewis |Sam |Grace | |Kayleigh | | |14}} |- ! | |Amanda |Grace |Robert | | | |14}} |- ! | | | | | |14}} |- ! |Sam |Sam | | | |14}} |- ! | | | | |14}} |- |} *''Note: Robert was evicted during Week 4 before winning his way back into the house.'' Have/Have Not History Game History Week 1 Week 2 Week 3 Week 4 Week 5 Week 6 Week 7 Round 1 Round 2 Week 8 Week 9 Round 1 Round 2 Week 10 Week 11 Round 1 Round 2 Week 12 Finale Jury Category:Blog posts